Goodbye Finn (One Shot)
by Sam-E234
Summary: "Isn't it hard for you to be with someone you can't... touch?"


I had written this a LONG time ago, but I had never finished it and just saved it in a folder. I was looking through some stuff and found this baby just lying around and decided to give it a ending and post it. Flame Princess is my favorite character (Along with Jake) and I shipped FinnxFP since Hot to the Touch. No matter what happens, I will always be a FLAME ^_^

* * *

**XXX**

It was hot. Too hot, for Finn's liking and that was saying something since the girl of his affections was made out of fire. The sun seemed like it was only inches away and with the clouds completely gone and the wind at a standstill, the heat was just smothering. Finn was almost grateful he had ended up having to go to the Ice Kingdom... Almost.

Finn had just rescued Princess Bubblegum from the clutches of the Ice King... Again. Normally, he wouldn't have minded and would have enjoyed some butt kicking but roasting in the treehouse all day and running late for a date really dampened his mood. Especially when literally, 10 minutes after he had saved PB, Ice King kidnapped her a second time. Seriously, when was that man ever going to get it? NOBODY wanted to marry him.

_"Maybe Marceline should just take one for the team"_ he thought as he wiped sweat from face, but then cringed at the thought of the pair getting all lovey-dovey. _"Or not"_.

After saving Princess Bubblegum, he had offered to walk her to close to the kingdom mostly because he was heading in the same direction but also because he wasn't sure if he'd go after a third time if Ice king returned.

He was already late to meet with Flame Princess. Yesterday evening, Jake and Lady Rainicorn had helped him make a spot in the forest, completely fire proof - Okay, not exactly fire proof... More like they had covered most of the back woods with aluminum foil, but it was the same principles.

After finally obtaining his first girlfriend, he was excited to spend time with her - Show off is manly side and possibly score a few scorched smooches while he was at it. He smirked at the thought of passing tier 2, he wasn't 100% sure what tier 15 was but he was certain he could find out. Lost in his thoughts and excitement, he hadn't realized he had zoomed way past Bubblegum until he heard someone faintly calling him to "Calm his shorts!", he stopped and waited for her.

**XXX**

Princess Bubblegum hadn't spoken since she called out to him, just gave a bunch of sad glances. Finn assumed it was because she was stressed (getting kidnapped sure did take a lot out of a person) and simply decided to leave her to her thoughts. The duo walked in complete silence till they finally saw the towers of the Candy Kingdom,_ "Finally"_ Finn thought as he turned to her, "Sorry but I can't walk the entire way, I'm heading to the forest for a picnic."

The Princess merely gave a sad "Oh" before slowly turning towards her Kingdom. Finn frowned, something wasn't right, but he decided to leave it alone (Girls were too complicated) and bided a farewell to Bubblegum before taking off towards the forest.

"Finn! Wait, Finn!"

Finn stopped and turned, "Oh, What's up Peebles?"

"Are you.. Going to see Flame Princess?"

Finn gave her a look, "Umm.. Yeah, I was actually. Why? Did you need something?"

Princess Bubblegum shifted uncomfortably, "Well, yes I do need something. Some answers, to be more precise."

Finn rolled his eyes, _"Glob, I hope this isn't another lecture about how dangerous FP is."_

"Finn... Isn't it hard for you to be with someone you can't... Touch?" she asked quietly.

Finn raised his eyes brows at the Princess of the Candy Kingdom. Was she being serious, or was this leading up to something he wasn't going to want to hear?

Slowly, he walked back to her and gave her a shrug. He didn't know how respond to the question, it was both a yes and a no_. A "Nes", maybe? _

"I mean, it CAN be a pain sometimes but... It doesn't stop how much fun we have together... Is... Is this going to turn into another one of your lectures, PB? Cause I'm sure I heard all you had to say about FB and I'm already late so-"

"No Finn", Bubblegum interrupted, "This isn't a lecture. It's just that..." Bubblegum broke off, unsure of whether or not to say what she was about to say. _I could just pretend as if I was going to say something different.. But that wouldn't solve anything, now would it?_ Slowly she took a deep breathe...

"I like you Finn. More than just a hero, or a friend... I.. Like like you."

Finn was taken aback; confusion, excitement and something else coursed through his body. The girl he had pined over, for so long, the girl he would have done anything for... Just confessed to him. How long did he dream to hear her say such things to him? For her to accept his offer to go beyond their Damsel and Hero relationship? To hug, to dance, to kiss...

"Too long".. He had waited too damn long. The tears, the sweat, the planning... everything. He had wasted two years to claim her. And for what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

No matter how much he tried to prove himself, she would never give him a chance unless it was to fetch some lost item. He wasn't someone she could love but rather someone she knew would do all the dirty work and traveling to gather information and material for her "Research".

But as he glanced up at her, he realized he didn't feel angry... Just... Sad.

Truthfully, after the whole "She's unstable, you can't date her" episode he went through when he first started dating Flame Princess, he had thought he was completely over PB, that he had moved on and wasn't looking back but now...How was he to simply ignore the feelings that were re-awakening within him?

"Princess..." He hesitated. He wasn't sure how to reject her.. He didn't want to be involved with her, but he didn't want their friendship to completely dissolve.

Finn licked his lips before starting again, "Bubblegum...I.. You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say those words." He felt himself blush, and tried his best to cover it up.

Princess Bubblegum walked over to Finn and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Finn... I know I've been.. Insensitive to your feelings, but I had a kingdom to rule, there just wasn't time for romance but now..."

She wrapped her arms around Finn, drawing him in for a tight hug, "I can promise you, that I will treasure you and treat you a lot better than I used too. If you give me that chance Finn".

There was a brief silence before Finn wrapped his own arms around PB; The two stood still, holding each other as both pondered as to what the other was thinking.

**XXX**

Suddenly Finn felt the heat of the sun scorching his back, he was so lost into the moment, he didn't realize that the two stood out in the open, baking in the sun's rays. Bubblegum took notice too, breaking the hug to wipe her forehead with her arm.

"We should find a spot with shade" Bubblegum started, "It's getting hot, I feel like I'm goanna burst into flames if I stay out any longer."

Finn eyes widened, _ Sugar Snitzels in a fudge bag! Flame Princess... I.. How long have I been here?_ He had completely forgotten that he had planned a date with her; _"She must be waiting for me! And here I am with PB... Actually re-considering her..."_

Bubblegum hadn't noticed the panicked look on Finn's face, instead she had walked under a tree and was ushering him to follow. "_I have to end this. Now"_ Finn frowned, _"I can't move on unless I make the decision too. And I can't break Flame Princess's heart... You can do this, you HAVE to do this!"_

Finn closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breathe, "Peebles... I have something I need to say." Bubblegum gave him a confused look, "Sure Finn. Go ahead."

_It's now or never.._

"I do love you..." Finn confessed, trying his best not to look her in the eye.

"I will always love you..."

Bubblegum felt her heart race at his words and walked over to him, gingerly, she lifted his head up to meet his eyes, "... Finn..."

Finn took Bubblegum's' hands from his face and stepped back.

"I do love you.." He repeated, looking her straight in the eyes this time "But I am no longer IN love with you. Our time came and left a long time ago... And I'm.. I'm ready to move on and to be happy... Happy with her."

"I can't touch her or kiss her any time I want too..." Finn continued, "But... Just being with her is enough. Just knowing that she's mine..."

Finn trailed off as he felt himself blushing, the truth of his own words rang in his ears "I'm ready to move on", and for the first time, he truly felt that way.

Again he thought back to how late he must be and how upset Flame Princess probably was._ Oh glob, she's probably goanna set me on fire... I need to go._ He shook his head and glanced at the Princess, waiting for her to speak.

But Bubblegum stood quiet, allowing the sharp pain of rejection to strangle her heart. She was afraid to speak or look Finn in the eye, the last thing she needed were tears to come spilling out. She had been so sure he would've said yes to her..._ I miscalculated.._

His words had been clear and though he looked sad, he stood tall - confident. _How ironic that I see Finn as a growing man during our last moments._

Finn watched her with a look of sympathy; He understood her heartbreak completely. Slowly he walked up to her and took her hand into his, "It's time for me to go... Goodbye Princess Bubblegum." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and rushing off into the words, towards his new romance.

Bubblegum clenched her jaw to keep from shouting after him, or worse, start sobbing for him to come back. Instead she waved, but he hadn't even turned around once he left. Bubblegum felt the pain tightening itself in her chest. Both of them knew that, that goodbye held more than just a backwards greeting. It signified the end of whatever it was they had and would ever be.

She sighed before walking the short trail towards the Candy Kingdom. She halfheartedly responded to her people with a wave as they greeted her and she simply walked past Cinnamon Bun and Peppermint Butler. It wasn't until she had reached her bedroom and sat down on her bed that she finally spoke again.

"... Goodbye Finn."

* * *

I do not, never did and certainly will not support PBxFINN. Flames all the way, bitches!

Lol, but anyways, this was just my little fantasy of how Finn and Bubblegum became nothing more than a platonic friendship. I don't think Finn will never NOT love PB, and there is no way he could've just jumped ship so easily (without old feelings coming up) but I do believe he really likes FP and is happy to be with her.

BTW, all this goes down after Burning Low and before Fire & Ice.


End file.
